donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the 6th and last episode of the series. It was uploaded on June 19th, 2016. Plot The episode starts with the Yellow Guy crying in his bed with his friends not here, while sadly going through his friends' photos in a scrapbook before going to sleep, after acknowledging the fact that his friends are missing. A lamp comes to life and begins singing about dreams, much to Yellow Guy's dismay. The lamp makes Yellow Guy drown in oil twice during this part of the episode, probably because of him trying to resist the lesson. After the second time, Yellow Guy is drowned in oil, the episode suddenly switches to Red Guy, who is in the "real world", where everyone looks and sounds just like him. He goes to a bar, and tries to sing The Creativity Song from the first episode, but receives negative feedback from the audience. He sees Roy in the audience, who appears to be the only one listening to him and watching him very closely. Suddenly, the microphone comes to life. Red Guy is transported to a different, dark place all alone, most likely due to himself being in the real world as of episode 5, no longer existing. He sees a machine that displays "cameras" in Yellow Guy's house. He sees that someone has been watching Yellow Guy and his friends. Red Guy figures out what the machine does - it controls the teachers. He presses different buttons, in an attempt to stop the lesson and all of the teachers from past episodes appear one after another, including Duck Guy, and teachers from "future" episodes. Roy shows up from the darkness and reaches his hand towards Red Guy. Red Guy notices the machine has a cord and he starts looking for the power source and finds it. Just when he's about to get the machine's plug out, he says "I wonder what will happen". When he unplugs the machine, The set of the first episode appears - Red Guy, Yellow Guy, and Duck Guy are sitting around the table, but their colors are different- Red Guy is blue, Yellow Guy is green, and Duck Guy is red. In the first episode, it was revealed that these colors that they transformed into are their favorite colors. The calendar changes to June 20th and the notebook starts to sing, but the episode ends after the Notebook says the first sentence of its song - "What's your favorite idea?" Lyrics Yellow Guy: (sobbing) Goodnight, guys. I miss you. (turns off lamp and goes to sleep) Lamp: (turns on the light) Oh! Somebody's sleepy! Yellow Guy: Huh? Lamp: (laughing) But that's silly! Yellow Guy: No! (turns off the Lamp) Lamp: (turns on again) How can you be sleepy if you don't know how to have dreams? Yellow Guy: No, I don't want to know. I...I don't want to know...how to have dreams! No! NO! (The world is now in 2D animation.) Lamp: (singing) Dreams are movies that live in your head. Yellow Guy: Stop! Lamp: Every night when you sleep in your bed! Yellow Guy: *(groans)* Lamp: And you can have a dream about riding a horse. Yellow Guy: (riding a horse) No! Lamp: Or you can have a dream about drowning in oil! Yellow Guy: (drowning in oil) No! No! No! No MORE SONGS! (Yellow Guy wakes up from the dream. The world is now back in its normal format.) Lamp: Oh, looks like somebody's having a bad dream! (Yellow Guy starts drowning in oil while "bad dream" is repeated in the background.) (The screen goes black.) (Red Guy is sleeping on a computer keyboard.) (Red Guy wakes up.) Red Guy 2: Hey! Can you file these files, please? Red Guy: Uh...yeah, sure. Uh, ha, hey! But, uh, wouldn't it be funny if, um, one of these files came alive? Ha, here. (singing while making the files dance) "I am a file and you put documents in me." And, um... "A-doo-da-doo, a file... A...a funny...silly file...a-doo-doo..." (speaking) You know, it did like a song- Red Guy 2: No. That sounds really boring. (The camera shows a shot of multiple Red Guys going down the stairs with the sound of a clock ticking in the background.) (Red Guy is sitting alone at a bar while a bunch of other Red Guys talk around him.) Red Guy 3: And I was like, "Yeah, that's not even the same bucket". Red Guys: (laughter) Red Guy 3: A bucket, friend. Red Guy 4: I am the cool guy, I guess: laid back and sad. Nowadays I hurt my leg today. (There is indistinct chatter among various Red Guys while the Red Guy at the piano is playing badly.) (Red Guy takes off his clothes and goes on the stage with a boombox and a microphone.) Red Guy at Piano: Huh? Well, that's rude. No clothes. Red Guy: (Music plays and starts singing) What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative. How do you get that idea? I just try to think creatively! Now when you look at this orange (Showing orange to the audience) tell me please, what do you see? (With a puppet of Duck Guy in his left hand) It's just a boring old orange! Maybe to you, but not to me! I see a silly face! Audience: (booing) Red Guy: Walking along and smiling at me! Audience: (booing) Red Guy: (With a puppet of Yellow Guy in his right hand) I don't see what you mean! 'Cause you're not thinking creatively! Audience: "I don't like it!", "Really not good!" Red Guy: So take a look at my hair. Audience: (Booing) Red Guy: I use my hair to express myself. Audience: "It's not very good at all!", "Not good" Red Guy: I use my hair to express myself... Audience: (Booing louder) (Red Guy stops singing and notices Roy sitting at the back of the bar) Microphone: Don't stop now friend, your voice is music to my face. Red Guy: (Drops microphone) Eh? (Background changes to a dark room with a checkered floor) Boombox: Gaaeeh?? (Red Guy starts walking towards a machine that displays cameras while music plays) Lamp: (Singing in the background) And you can have a dream about eating a drink! And you can have a dream about buying a hat! And you can have a dream about losing your friends! Yellow Guy: (Sobbing) Lamp: And you can have a dream about burning your friend- (Red Guy presses a button that switches Lamp to Tony the talking clock) Tony: (Singing) Time is a tool you can put on the wall, or wear it on your wrist! Yellow Guy: Huh? Tony: The past is far behind us! Yellow Guy: YOU?! Tony: The future doesn't exist. Time went new and got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery! Yellow Guy: You made me die! Tony: But look a comput- (Red Guy presses another button and switches Tony to Colin the computer) Colin: (singing) -er! I'm a computery guy! Yellow Guy: (notices he looks computery) Aaah!! Colin: Everything made out of buttons and wires! I'd like to show ya- (Red guy presses another button and switches Colin to Shrignold) Shrignold: (singing) -why we're here. What's it all about, you've no idea. And everywhere you look... Yellow Guy: NO!! Shrignold: All you see is hatred, and darkness, death and- (Red Guy switches Shrignold to Steak) Steak: (Singing) I-Ice cream beef? Ice cream beef makes your teeth go gra-gray! (Red Guy presses another button and Spinach Can appears) Spinach Can: Doesn't matter, just throw it away! Why not try some- (Red Guy presses another button and switches to Duck Guy) Duck Guy: -f-f-fish on my tray!? WHAT?!? WHERE AM I-I-I!?- (Duck Guy glitches out as Space Guy appears) Space Guy: (Singing) We are in the universe! Yellow Guy: Huh?! Space Guy: Planets live inside the moon! A rocket ship can go to space, A rocket ship can go to the moon!- (Red Guy switches Space Guy to a Football) Football: (Singing) Sports! Ball! Let's play sports! Cricket ball! Red Card!- (Switches Football to Magnet) Magnet: (Singing) I'm a Magnet! And I'm friends with metal I attracted! And it's my best frien- (Switches Magnet to Shovel) Shovel: (Singing) Let's dig a hole at the bottom of the Sea- Yellow Guy: Make it stop!! (Switches Shovel to Saxophone) Saxophone: (Singing) Ba-bi-du-bop! I teach you how to buy a canooooooooeeeeeeeee!- (Switches Saxophone to File) File: (Singing) I am a file and you put documents in me!- (Switches File to Traffic Light) Traffic Light: (Singing) Green is for go, but red is for not go! You can be crushed by a bus- (Switches Traffic Light to Container of Gel) Gel: (Singing) Let's learn about gel! I know about ge- (Machine switches to different teachers in rapid submission) Cigarette: STINKY MOUTH- Boombox: Music is your favorite frien- Yellow Guy: (Sobbing) I DON'T LIKE IT! (Sobbing) I DON'T LIKE IT! Roy: (Stretches out arm and touches Red Guy's shoulder) (Heavy breathing) Red Guy: (Slowly turns around) (Surprised) Ah! Yellow Guy: (Sobbing and crying) Red Guy: (Sees a plug and walks away from Roy and the machine) (Approaches plug) I wonder what will happen.. (Unplugs) (Similar set of the first episode appears but with less props, with the main cast as different colours) (Calendar's "19th of June" page falls off and reveals the "20th of June" page) Sketchbook: (Singing) What's your favorite ide- (Credits roll) Trivia * It is revealed that Red Guy lived in a world with duplicates of himself. **It is also revealed that he was nude throughout the series. * It was also revealed that Red Guy graduated from school, possibly college. * In Red Guy's world, everyone discourages things that are considered "fun", "exciting", or "cheerful". * It is unknown if Duck Guy was also in a world with duplicates of himself, before being transported back to his bedroom for a brief moment. * Before showing up at the bar, Roy was hidden in places like the cartoon phone booth or sitting in the theater that's inside Yellow Guy's mind in the cartoon part. * Future teachers were revealed, but will never appear again, as this is the final episode of the series. * The Duck Guy that appeared was most likely just the DHMIS 2 Duck Guy, judging by what he's saying and holding, and also seeing that he is dead. Though strangely he said a similar line that Yellow Guy said in that same episode. * When Red Guy is messing with the machine and changing through the teachers, he is briefly seen twice in the teachers. *If one pauses at the right time during the montage of teachers, Duck Guy with a pixelated head that briefly appears in episode 4 appears. * The full list of future teachers and objects that appeared in this episode are as follows: a huge, oversized solar system with star pants, holding a rocket, a floating football with long arms and buck teeth wearing a baseball glove, a large magnet with eyes and long legs, holding a paperclip, a floating shovel with some dirt on its head, a saxophone with hands and sunglasses with large arms, a floating file with eyes, a traffic light with a mouth on the "wait" light and a pole connected to the bottom, a large can of overflowing GEL, cross-eyed and long arms and legs, cigarette with a mouth, a floating Boombox with eyes, a black plug, a box, possibly a cube of meat, a large, cube-shaped Duck Guy face (from DHMIS 4), a clapperboard, and a dancing horse. * When Red Guy presses the buttons at the control room and when the File appear, if looked closely it has the initials of the series and "File 6" possibly talking about being the sixth episode of the series. * When the timeline gets reset, the three puppets' colors have changed to be their respective favorite colors (Blue, Red, and Green for the Red Guy, Duck Guy, and Yellow Guy respectively). * It is unknown for what purpose the duplicates of Duck Guy and Red Guy were to be used for. * The control panel has seven screens, but only five of them shows footage from each previous episode. The 1st episode is never shown * There's an error at 5:46; between Spinach Can disappearing and Duck Guy appearing, the control panel's main screen displays the shovel from later in the episode. * The episode ended on a "cliff-hanger" with the Sketchbook saying, "What's your favorite idea?" * Yellow Guy's fate remains unknown. * It is theorized that the events happening in the "real world" take place before everything in the show, being a flashback to Red Guy's life before he came up with the idea of the show. Reception As of October 2016, this episode has been seen by 12.1 million viewers, with 297,000 likes against only 9,000 dislikes, an improvement of 800,000 over the previous episode's 11.3 million. pt-br:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Episodes Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Videos